Winnie the Pooh and The Mask of Zorro
''Winnie the Pooh and The Mask of Zorro ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by CarltonHeroes. Plot In 1821, Don Diego De La Vega fights against the Spanish in the Mexican War of Independence as Zorro, a mysterious swordsman who defends the Mexican peasants and commoners of Las Californias. Don Rafael Montero, the governor of the region, learns of De La Vega's alter ego, and attempts to arrest him. De La Vega's wife is killed during the scuffle. Montero imprisons De La Vega and takes his infant daughter, Eléna, as his own. Twenty years later Montero returns to California as a civilian, alongside Eléna, who has grown into a beautiful woman. Montero's reappearance coincides with De La Vega's escape from prison. He encounters a thief, Alejandro Murrieta, who, as a child, once did Zorro a favor. De La Vega decides that fate has brought them together, and agrees to make Alejandro his protégé, grooming him to be the new Zorro. Murrieta agrees to undergo De La Vega's training regimen in order to be able to take revenge on Captain Harrison Love, Montero's right-hand man, who was responsible for killing Murrieta's brother, Joaquin. While still being trained, Murrieta steals a black stallion resembling Tornado from the local garrison. De La Vega scolds Murrieta, claiming that Zorro was a servant of the people, not a thief and adventurer. He challenges Alejandro to gain Montero's trust instead. Murrieta poses as visiting nobleman named Don Alejandro del Castillo y García, with De La Vega as his servant, and attends a party at Montero's hacienda. At the party he gains Eléna's admiration and enough of Montero's trust to be invited to a secret meeting where several other noblemen are present. Montero hints at a plan to retake California for the Dons by buying it from General Santa Anna, who needs money to fund his upcoming war with the United States. Montero takes Murrieta and the noblemen to a secret gold mine known as "El Dorado", where peasants and prisoners are used for slave labor. Montero plans to buy California from Santa Anna using gold mined from Santa Anna's own land. De La Vega uses this opportunity to become closer to Eléna, though he identifies himself as "Bernardo" the servant, learning that Montero told Eléna that her mother died in childbirth. While walking in a market, Eléna meets the woman who was her nanny. De La Vega sends Murrieta, dressed as Zorro, to steal Montero's map leading to the gold mine. Zorro duels Montero, Love, and their guards at the hacienda. When Zorro escapes, Eléna attempts to retrieve Montero's map from the swordsman, but he seduces her, leading to a passionate kiss before he flees. Terrified of Santa Anna's retribution if he discovers that he is being paid with his own gold, Montero decides to destroy the mine and kill the workers. De La Vega tells Murrieta to release the workers on his own so that De La Vega can reclaim Eléna. Murrieta sets off, feeling betrayed by Diego's vendetta. De La Vega corners Montero at the hacienda and reveals his identity, but Montero captures him by threatening Eléna. As he is taken away, De La Vega tells Eléna the name of the flowers she recognized upon her arrival in California, convincing her that he is her father. She releases De La Vega from his cell and they proceed to the mine, where Murrieta and De La Vega defeat Love and Montero. Eléna and Murrieta free the workers before the explosives go off, and then find the mortally wounded De La Vega. He makes peace with Murrieta before dying, passing the mantle of Zorro to him, and gives his blessings for his marriage to Eléna. In a closing sequence they are shown to be living together with a son named Joaquin, in honor of Murrieta's brother. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Negaduck *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit and SpongeBob SquarePants *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Otani as Pikachu *Rachael Lillis as Misty *Satomi Korogi as Togepi *Eric Stuart as Brock *Rob Lowe as Simba *Gabrielle Union as Nala *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike and Guido *Issac Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Stephanie Morgenstern as Mina/Sailor Venus *Joshua Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Tifanie Christun as Biyomon *Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Anna Garduno as Palmon *Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon *Wendee Lee as Takeru "T. K." Takaishi *Laura Summer as Patamon *Lara Jill Miller as Hikari "Kari" Kamiya *Edie Mirman as Gatomon Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Injurin' Joe, Alameda Slim, Cat R. Waul, Brer Bear, Brer Fox and The Evil Schemers will guest star in this film. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Western films